


Saved

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Love, Shooting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: My take on the Season 6 episode "Hide and Seek". What if Harris still had Maura, how do Jane's feelings come out, and what happens after the kidnapping that got these two together.Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is my first R&I fanfic I had recently got into the show and love these characters! I am here to have fun and I love writing about Rizzles!!





	Saved

Harris is carrying me right now, in this dark, stingy tunnel. I can hardly move and I am scared to try. He caught me take that exhale after he chloroformed me. I wished I had held my breath longer or was more subtle when I let it out. I was not, and he heard me. He looked at me with this pissed off crazy look and I was so terrified. He bent down and had this eerie smile on his face "you really tried to trick me? I got you chained right now, a gun in my jeans, and did you forget that slap I did?" He shook his head with and laughed. He took out that transparent orange bottle and dropped more on a cloth. "Now, we will wait until I KNOW you're out. It is for your own good, if you want to survive today, I suggest no more tricks."

"Please, don't I am sorry!"

"It's too late for that. Now let's try this again." Laughing as he put the damp cloth to my nose, I thought of my childhood. I thought about my adoptive parents and how much I missed them. They were not in my life as actively as I had wished and they aren't here right now, but damn I need them. I also thought about Jane. I know she is looking for me. I want her so much right now. She's stronger than me and I wanted nothing but to be strong right now.

I was starting to become alert now. I am afraid to open my eyes. Where am I now? My wrists hurt so much but this hard cold damp floor is the worst. I can't open my eyes, if I do it is official, I am going to die. Cold, damp, broken wrists. This is how it ends for me? I wondered if the corpses in my lab had experienced similar fates, what Kent is going to do when I am one of those corpses. Enough!!! What the hell, why am I so negative. I can do this!! I am not WEAK. I just have to open my eyes. Figure out where I am, be good to Harris, maybe something will work out. I can't die like this.

One...Two. Three.... my eyes open. I look around, I am on a floor, tied up just like I was before he moved me. Except, this room is colder, darker, empty. Where is he? Why did he leave? Ok, don't panic. I can hardly see anything. Just an enclosed space and this damn rod on the wall I am tied to. God, Jane please find me.

Maura jolted from her sleep, chains on her wrist making a loud clank noise. She heard footsteps. Harris came up to her, knelt down and smiled. "Ya know, the time we were upstairs, I was going to bring you a blanket. Now, because of that stunt, you pulled, and the fact that I had to carry you down here 'cuz of your friend, you can just stay cold." He got up and he turned his back facing her.

"Please, I am so cold. What do you want? I can give you anything, just let me live."

Maura started crying

Dammit, I cry too much. I can't do this. I need to be strong.

Harris took a few steps away from her, then he heard noises coming close.

Jane. That has to be her! Please, Jane, find me.

Harris grabbed his gun and walked slowly towards the noise. Except, he followed the wrong noise, Jane and Korsak came from the other side. "Freeze asshole!" Jane's raspy voice came out strong and firm. Harris turned around gun in hand and would not put it down. "Put The gun DOWN!!!"

"Why? Maura and I were having fun, spending some good time together."

Jane turned to look at Maura. She sat up staring at Jane her eyes filled with fear. Her breathing was so heavy, her clothes her skin, covered in dirt. She was shaking her busted lip was a faint purple.

"I will shoot you, Harris, put the gun down."

"You don't wanna know why I took your girlfriend here?"

He looked at Maura, that terrible smile on his face. As if he were trying to implant that smile into her memories, into her dreams.

"Why Harris?" Jane shouted.

"Well, for one it was easy. She just fell for it. She ignored her friends' calls and just assumed there was a crime scene. Even pulling up to it, no cops around not a single person, and she still walked right into it." He laughed again, yet another implant in Maura's memory. "She is supposedly a genius, but she is gullible and just dumb."

"Shut Up Harris!" Jane yelled again, "Put that gun down NOW" Harris knew there was no way out of this now. Going to prison, not an option. He put his finger on the trigger and pointed it at Jane. She shot him twice and ran to Maura.

"Jane, please help me!"

"Maura, I am right here." She knelt down to her, crying and taking it in. How beat Maura was. Her goofy, funny ways were abandoned. Now it's just a terrified girl who needed help.

 

Korsak went to Harris' body, looked in his jean pockets and found a key. He went to Maura and unlocked her chains. Her wrists were sore and red. They were weak. She stood up slowly as Jane and Korsak guided her up. Her legs ached but she was so grateful for the rescue. To be able to stand and to be able to have Jane's hands hold hers.

 

She was gullible, dumb

That phrase keeps playing in my mind. The hospital room has to be the best part of the worst day of my life. Just when I thought that sculpture freak holding a knife to my neck was the worst day of my life, this one takes the cake.

He was right though, I was dumb. This room is so warm to me right now. The hospital blanket was soft and gentle, the pillows were nice and other than that solid brick I was forced to be up against.

That smile, that laugh that hit, my hair! He did a number on me. I need to sleep, my body stopped aching. Thank science for this medication! Oh no, I hear something.

Jane was walking towards her room. She was walking fast and opened the door, did not think of walking in slow or knocking first.

Maura jumped and then did a quick sigh of relief.

"Maura, I am so sorry. I should have knocked!" She walked slowly towards her and sat in a chair beside her bed.

"It's okay Jane. I missed you" her voice was raspy 'Now I can sound like Jane' she thought, tears in her eyes and a half smile on her face. "Jane, thank you for saving me. He was awful, scary and I..."

"Maura, of course, I would save you. I am sorry Maura" As she fidgeted with her hands and looked deep into Maura's eyes, Maura reached out her hand and Jane settled her fidgety hand into Maura's. "I am sorry that this happened, I am sorry I didn't catch on sooner. I am sorry for being so weak when you needed me most."

She was gullible, dumb- Stop that! Jane is here, you are safe.

"Jane you are strong. You went against all odds to find me and you found me. I am the one who was weak, I took a hit, yes but I couldn't get away from him. At one point I accepted it. I was disgusted with how wea.."

"Maura, stop!" Jane interrupted and her voice lowered "He tricked you, drugged you. He had a gun, trapped you in an unknown location. You survived! You are the strongest woman I know and I wish I were like you."

They both stared at one another and smiled simultaneously.

"Jane" Maura said softly, a break in her voice and her tears running down her face "I was gullible, I was dumb. I can't believe I fell for it." Jane thought she was going to cry even harder now, but her eyes shut. She fell asleep.

She slept with Harris' words in her mind. Jane tried her best to get comfortable in the chair. There is no way she was leaving Maura. She was staying until Maura was up until Maura was ready to come home. She would not leave her side. She texted her mother, her brothers, Korsak, letting them know she would be unavailable that she was going to stay with Maura. Everyone agreed and she turned her phone off and watched Maura sleep.   
*****

three days at the hospital, and now it was time for Maura to go home. On the drive home, Jane noticed how quiet Maura had been. Maura gazed out the window and her breaths were low. She was zoned out and barely acknowledged the potholes Jane drove over or the honking when some jerk was on his phone at a green light.

"Can you believe these drivers?" Jane chuckled

Maura turned quickly to her and gave a slight "mhm" to the question and went back to gazing out the window.

Jane paid attention to the road. Unsure of what to say or how she could possibly see that smile again knowing what had happened days before.

I guess there is nothing I can do, she thought, I miss her smile and the glow in her eyes, and now that's gone. When she was missing I didn't sleep, eat, I couldn't. I needed her. I love her.

Jane was almost shocked at that last thought. I love her.

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway. "Home sweet home" she exclaims and gets out of the car. She walks around to Maura's door to open it but Maura already gave it a push "I got it, Jane." Maura got out of the car and Jane, looking surprised "Okay, I am sorry"

They walk up to the door and enter the house. Maura took a glance at her home, missing the serenity and peace her home embodied. The warm wall colors, the comfortable furniture, the décor. Her home was beautiful and she missed it so much.

She looked at the kitchen and thought of all the times she and Jane had family dinners and how much fun they had. She saw her couch and the TV and thought about her and Jane and their movie nights. Jane was amazing and so fun to have around, I love her so much. Maura realized what she had thought, that she loved Jane. Not just a close friendship love, but when she was gone she constantly thought of Jane. Her curly black hair, her smile, her jokes. I am so in love with this woman.

There is no time for this, she thought. She was exhausted and needed to sleep. The past two days of sleeping in the hospital was a nightmare. She couldn't sleep, her dreams of Harris and the kidnapping crept in and she would wake up screaming. I am home, she thought, I am safe.

"Maura?" Jane said as she walked closer to her touching her arm, "How are you right now? Are you hungry, I could make us something?"

Maura looked at her, a broken smile appeared,

"Jane, I just want to go to bed, will you stay?"

"Of course, I took today off. Anything you need, I will be here for you." She held Maura's arm and they walked upstairs to Maura's bedroom. It was three in the afternoon, usually, they would be busy solving a case but today Maura needed rest and Jane would do anything she could to make sure Maura had what she needed.

As they entered the bedroom, Maura went into her closet to get some pajamas.

Jane laid on her bed waiting for Maura as she changed out of the jeans and sweatshirt Jane had given to her right before they left the hospital.

She was now wearing a pajama set that looked warm and cozy. Jane couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful, in anything. I can't believe someone would take away her trust and confidence.

Maura crawled into bed next to Jane, taking all of the blankets. She put her head on her pillow and looked up at Jane. She too was laying down but had her elbow on the bed using her arm to prop herself up some.

"Jane, why are you looking at me like that" Maura said trying to let a chuckle escape.

"Maura, I missed you, I was so scared. I am just so happy to know you are safe."

Maura looked into her eyes and she gave a slight smile, "I don't... I don't feel safe, I am just tired but anytime I sleep, like at the hospital..." Maura paused trying to hold in her tears, "Anytime I let myself sleep, all I see is him."

Jane laid her down and faced Maura, "I am here, and he isn't. You are safe tonight." Jane held her hand and Maura closed her eyes. Jane watched as she slept, eventually falling asleep herself. She too was tired, she skipped sleep when Maura was missing, and she skipped sleep by Maura's bedside at the hospital. It was time they both let go and drifted off.

It was 6 pm and Maura jolted out of sleep, letting a scream out and heavy breaths. She was shaking and Jane propped up again holding her tight. "It's ok, I am here, everything is ok." She held onto Maura whispering "It's ok".

Jane held her until Maura fell back asleep. It was 6 in the evening and Jane was no longer tired. She left Maura's room quietly thinking of something to cook for dinner.

She entered the kitchen and looked around the refrigerator when she heard her mother enter the house.

"Hey ma!" she went to Angela and gave her a hug.

"How is Maura, where is she?"

"She's asleep"

"It's only 6, has she eaten?"

"She's been through a lot, all she wants to do is rest. I am looking for something to make, I'll wake her up when something is ready." She laughed, she couldn't find a damn thing in Maura's fridge everything was green or had some weird name.

"Jane, I will cook something, move away!" Angela proceeded into the kitchen looking through cabinets and came upon some pasta noodles and sauce. Simple enough since she didn't want to make a big thing of dinner tonight and she knew Maura would probably not eat much tonight.

"I'll just make some pasta, sound good Janie?"

"Sounds great ma." She smiled and gave her mother another hug. Jane sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. Wondering how Maura was but didn't want to disturb her.

"Is Maura okay?" Angela asked pointing to the ceiling

"She woke up just a while ago, she had a nightmare. Ma, she is so scared."

"Oh no. Well anyone would be going through what she went through, I am happy she is at home."

"Me too ma."

As the water boiled and Angela put the noodles into the pot, Jane heard Maura moving around upstairs. Is she pacing? Jane thought and started for the stairs.

"Maura?" Jane knocked on her door "I am coming in." Jane opened the door and saw Maura out of bed, pacing back and forth she had tears rolling down her cheek, and looked angry as she looked at Jane. She stood still and stared at Jane.

"I woke up and you weren't here, why did you leave me?"

"Maura... I am sorry, I was downstairs with ma making dinner. You needed to eat, we all do."

Maura wiped her face with her hands and realized what she was doing, she had a faint idea of why she felt angry or what she even said. She was hungry and pacing back and forth wasn't logical in any case.

"Sorry," She said as she walked up to Jane holding her hand out. Jane held onto hers.

"Sorry, I know you are here to help me, I need you and I am hungry too!"

Jane smiled "Ok, let's go downstairs. Ma slacked off and made some simple pasta, but I think you will love it."

I love you, she thought to herself as they walked downstairs.

Maura took an extra day off and she finally had a peaceful sleep. She woke up to the sun beaming through her window and felt ready to be back at work. Have a normal day and hoping every day would be normal again.

After their shift, Maura and Jane went to the Dirty Robber. Jane thought just going through today like they would any other day, was best for her.

"I could use a drink!" Maura exclaimed as she smiled at Jane. They both sat at the bar laughing as they ordered their drinks. Two drinks in and finally some release of subconscious thoughts, allowed them to enjoy each other's company.

"Maura, how are you doing?"

"Better" Maura put her drink down and looked at Jane her smile was back and she looked like everything was going to be okay, "Jane, thank you. You saved me from that monster, stayed with me at the hospital and at home..." Maura held onto her hand as Jane interrupted

"Maura, I..."

"No, Jane let me finish." She held her hand tighter "I appreciate you taking care of me. I don't think I would have survived without you."

"Maura, do you want to get out of here? I have so much I need to get off my chest."

"Of course, let's go home."

They both rose from their seats and headed out the door.

As they entered the house, it was quiet and the couch felt like a safe haven for whatever Jane needed to let out.

Maura and Jane sat down on the couch and stared at one another, both smiling but also pretty nervous.

"Maura, when you were gone I went insane, I wanted nothing but you. I realized I can't... I can't live without you."

Maura grabbed onto Janes' hands and let out tears while she stayed silent to give Jane her moment of clarity.

"You were hurt and it was so unfair, they wanted to get revenge on me, why didn't they take me instead?"

"Jane, if they took you I'd go insane too. I went through a lot and the nightmares were awful. I just thought of you and I would be able to make it through every second of the torture because I kept thinking of you."

They both kept their gaze on one another, hands were still tightly gripped.

"Maura, I think..."

"Jane, I love you."

As their gazes grew closer, Jane pulled her lips into Maura's. They fell into a deep kiss. Releasing all their fears, their negative thoughts and for one moment let go of it all.   
***

Maura woke up in her bed, with Jane asleep in her arms. That kiss, she thought I cannot believe if happened. I imagined it while being held captive and I imagined it in the hospital, I just didn't expect for her to feel the same way.

Maura smiled as the sun was beaming in her and Jane's face. Jane turned her head into the pillow.

"Come on Jane, an early start to the day prevents a high-stress level" Maura exclaimed hoping the excitement in her voice would wake her.

"Maura, just give me five more minutes."

Maura huffed and got out of bed, she went towards the bathroom. Shower time, she thought and turned the knobs in the tub and prepared for her shower. As the water ran, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked at her lip, where it had once been bloody and sore

Don't worry it'll all be over soon.., she remembered ...as she watched you die

Her wrists began to hurt. She knew this was just in her head but it felt real, as if she was back, where Harris kept her. She continued to look at herself remembering that painful hit and the metallic taste of her own blood. She wondered how she made it out of there, what would have happened if Harris succeeded.

She kept staring and looked at her hair, it had grown a bit but was still short. She tried to get it as even as she could. Twining her fingers in her hair, she remembered it's a good look for ya. His voice creeping into her thoughts made her start grabbing her hair tighter, she let out a cry and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and pieces of the shards cut her hand. Blood was dripping into the sink and the water from the shower felt louder.

Jane jolted out of bed at the sound of broken glass. "Maura!" She ran into the bathroom and saw Maura holding her hurt hand carrying her head down and silent.

"Maura, what happened?" She grabbed a hand towel on the sink and wrapped Maura's hand in it. "Maura where is your first aid kit? We have to get this cleaned up for you ok?"

Maura looked up at her, her eyes glassy with tears and she was in disbelief of what happened, in a whisper, she said "How... Why, did I do this?"

"Its okay Maur, let's just bandage this. Hold on to the towel, I will turn the shower off."

Jane headed to the shower and turned the knobs until the water was completely turned off. She looked in the cabinet under the sink and found the first aid kit. She grabbed it and placed it on top of the sink. Facing Maura, she grabbed some gauze and tape "Take the towel off and make sure there is no glass in your hand..."

"Jane I got it, I am a doctor."

Maura took the towel off washed up her hand before letting Jane bandage it up.

"Jane, I don't know why I did that, I don't know what happened. I am losing it."

Jane finished up the bandage and held on to her hurt hand. "You are okay, you can talk to me, Maur, about anything. The kidnapping is still bothering you, and that's ok it's a process."

Maura looked at Jane and a half smile is all she could give her.

"I am okay, I just had a moment but I will be fine."

Maura walked out of the bathroom and looked into her wardrobe for something to wear. It was almost 8 am and she had to be at work.

Jane started picking up the shattered glass and throwing it into the wastebasket. This is so unfair, she thought, he wanted to screw with me why didn't he just take me? She didn't deserve this, he took part of her away and I wish he were alive so I could kill him again. She threw the shards harder after every thought of him.

After picking up, she herself got dressed. There were some spare clothes that Maura kept for her and she hurried to change.

She saw Maura on the other side of the bed changing into a floral dress and a black blazer. She was beautiful she thought, why the hell would anyone hurt her?

Jane's phone began to ring getting her out of her own head "Rizzoli" she said, "Okay, I am on my way." Maura looked at her and her phone, it didn't ring.

"Sorry, Maura I got to go." And she started for the door.

Maura grabbed her phone and headed for the stairs, she went into the kitchen just as Jane was pulling away. Her hand was hurting but she was also hungry, she grabbed some fruit and a yogurt and headed to her car. Today is going to be a good day, she thought as she too pulled away.

She walked into her office and set her purse on her desk. She went to sit in her chair when Kent walked by and stopped at her door.

"Good morning Maura!"

"Good morning, how are you?"

He walked in and noticed her bandaged hand.

"What happened there? Are you alright?"

She put her hands under her desk "I am fine, Kent. Is there anything you needed?"

He shook his head in embarrassment "No, no I am good. I have an autopsy I should be getting to."

 

Kent went back to his autopsy, and Maura continued to look through files. Poor Jane, I freaked out on her, she reached for her phone and began to text Jane

"Hey Jane, sorry for this morning. Thanks for cleaning up. Will I see you tonight?"

Jane was working on a case when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that Maura had texted her. Smiling at her phone, she got some stares from her co-workers, especially Frankie.

"What, hot date?"

"Actually, yeah and it's tonight."

She laughed and replied to Maura.

Maura's phone dinged and she saw it was Jane

"Of course, I will see you tonight" Along with that text she sent a kiss emoji which made Maura feel better and she smiled as she re-read the text a few more times.

It was a long day of work, Maura was content with doing some file work since it gave her a break after the kidnapping. She went to her car and headed home. When she arrived home she saw that Jane's car was parked in the driveway, she walked quickly inside to greet her. The house smelled so good, Jane was cooking? Maura thought until she saw the takeout containers in the trash. This made her laugh.

"Sorry Maura, I wanted to make something but I got busy and I stopped somewhere and I..."

"Jane its okay, thank you!"

She walked up to Jane and put her hand lightly on Jane's cheek. She leaned in and they started to kiss.

"Maura" Jane whispered as she began to pull away, "Are you okay."

"Yes, I had some time to think and I am embarrassed about this morning but so thankful to you Jane, you helped me. I can't get through this by myself or with anyone, but you"

"Maura, that man put you through hell. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Thanks, Jane." 

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and held her tight.   
***

After dinner, Jane noticed Maura was drifting in and out of consciousness as they sat on the couch watching another episode of Downtown Abbey. How is she falling asleep during this show, I am the one who is usually drooling on her fancy pillows. She laughed at that thought and tapped on Maura's shoulder.

"Maur, come on, let's go to bed"

Maura opened her eyes a bit and looked at Jane.

"Okay"

Jane helped her up and they walked into her bedroom. Jane helped Maura to bed and tucked her in. She was out like a light, she thought as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Since they hadn't replaced the mirror, Jane used a compact that she found in Maura's makeup drawer.

The sound of heavy boots on concrete was all Maura could hear. Shuffles and screeches and a man standing over her, laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Maura mumbled as she held onto her wrists.

"DIE" the man said and it sounded deep and scary like a scary movie.

"NO!!!" Maura screamed as she sat up so fast it made her head spin.

Jane dropped her toothbrush and ran to Maura, sitting on the bed she let Maura cradle into her arms.

"it's ok"

"It's ok" Jane repeated as she rocked Maura.

Maura cried in her arms. Harris was still burned into her memory.

"I keep seeing him" Maura cried out

"He is always there"

"Maura he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

Maura lifted her head up and moved slightly away from Jane's grasp. She laid her head back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"I know he's dead Jane, but I just cannot stop seeing him. My dreams feel so real and when I wake up I am scared I will be back at that terrible place."

Jane began to take her pants and shirt off, in nothing but her bra and panties, she crawled onto her side of the bed. She laid down and put her arm lightly around Maura and laid her head on her shoulder. Maura turned her head facing Jane's and gave her kiss.

"Maura, I am here, I'll be in your dreams, and when you wake up I will be here, in your bed holding you."


End file.
